What kind of romance is this?
by Tallemy
Summary: Romantic and slightly romantic drabble series about the boys of Inazuma. The pairing changes for every chapter.
1. Desperate Times

**It's a me, Tallemy! Lately I kidna lost my will to write anything even if my imagination went wild simply from just thinking about my favourite ships. So here it. Tallemy's not so romantic, but supposed to be really romantic drabble festival. From today to the end of december I plan to upload one drabble a dayabout various pairings. This plan will probably fail around day 10, but who knows.**

_**Reviews are always appreciated. So keep them coming if you liked a chapter or two! They're big motivational sources! ;w;**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

The streets were swarming with the undead, their painful moans filled the alleys and pursued the two survivors further, and further into the hearts of the city. They stood helplessly at the pillar of the city's only gas station.

"Let's go to the Clock tower. It should be a safest place right now." commanded Manabe Jinichirou as he leant against the cold wall. He only went out to get his books and Hell itself fell onto his head.

"Are you serious? No way. Absolutely, no way. According to our clues, we have to go to the hospital remember? We can get the Anti-Virus there, and perhaps they have some handgun ammo. Plus, don't forget the park. The second gemstone for the gate opening mechanism is hidden somewhere on B1F."

"Without herbs? Without ammo? There is no way I will go there. Minaho, that's the hive of the leech zombie. You've seen the damage rates of a leech zombie, right?! There is no way we can make it out alive, if that thing catches us."

They were so immersed in their little argument; so the boys didn't notice the canine like creatures crawling towards them, hidden in the shadows. When the zombie dobbermans completely surrounded them the fight ended before the boys could even aim at the undead monsters.

After a deadly shriek the familiar red Game Over sign appeared on the screen, while in the background they players could see their characters mauled by the dogs.

"I don't care if this is coop-mode. The next time you'll do this I'll leave you there." hissed Manabe angrily.

"But if we follow your plan we will never get the S-rank on that scenario." said Minaho, proudly striking his trademark move.

"Minaho, for god's sake. We were playing in easy mode there is no way to get an S-rank on ANY scenarios in easy mode, unless we hack the system."


	2. A Stroll

Small gestures were always important in life.

Even the tiniest smile could chase away gloomy clouds, while flowers and chocolates held special meaning, depending on the day they were given to a person, along with other small presents. Even if they were different, there was one common in the reason of their existence.

Their purpose was to make someone happy.

But what if your chosen one was not the man of such gestures?

When they were skating it was required for them to hold hands, otherwise Alpha would've ended up slipping on the ice. But right now the circumstances were different. On Fei's part, his piercing gaze was a gesture of wanting to be noticed by Alpha.

They were walking side by side, but the other kept his hands in his pockets, keeping a small distance between Fei and himself. Speaking was a luxury for Fei in his state, when he was busy with scolding Alpha in thoughts, using indescribable words. He had to admit the reason why he was so desperate was his own stupidity. He would be fine with this theatrical remoteness, but not with his hands frozen solid.

Yes, pockets existed on his coat too, but he was stupid enough to hide his wet gloves in them and now eve if he took them out his pockets would be dripping with melted snow.

"Uhm, Alpha?" he spoke finally, when he couldn't feel his fingers anymore and vented his anger. Alpha just looked at him with his usual stoicism, but his eyes told Fei everything.

The smaller boy was about to start complaining, but the moment he opened his mouth he was interrupted.

"I see…" Alpha nodded, mostly to himself and reached out towards Fei's hand and locked it between his fingers. He was fine with this level of cold so he didn't wear any gloves, yet his hand felt burning hot when it touched the frozen skin.

"He-hey!" Fei flinched at the shocking experience, but before he could've started complaining about anything, Alpha just pulled him closer and hid their hands in his pockets.

"We'll switch sides if-"

"You should've done this sooner!"

"Yes." admitted Alpha, and then added a small comment. "But I don't know who decided to keep making snow rabbits, after I told them to keep their gloves away from snow."

"So now you're scolding me for having fun?"

"This could he hardly called 'scolding', just a small comment about common sense and reasoning. What would you do, if you got frostbite?"

Fei smirked at the overdramatized reasoning, but still laced his fingers together with Alpha's.

"It seems my common sense knew about the prize."

"Prize? What kind of prize? Alpha looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"Never mind." Fei stopped the other's train of thoughts with a small chuckle. "We've had a great day and that's all that matters."

In their case, we could probably say, the smallest, most innocent gesture of all can warm a person up from head to toe.

_**A/N:**__  
__** Guest:**_ **As I've mentioned this on tumblr, around September, beside the exams, final exam and thesis, I don't really have the time, strength and enthusiasm to write and translate long chapters as often as I want it. I won't force myself to continue something, when I know that I'm not in the mood for that kind of story and the result would be a half-assed, soulless chapter. Everything will be finished sooner or later but right now my studies are more important than my hobby. u_u**


	3. Before Escaping

No one expected something like this to happen right after the proposal of princess Aoi, but alas fate seemed to work against the royal family. After the Moon Festival ended, the winner was not from the nobility living in the kingdom, but someone from a faraway land and this angered those who worked hard to earn their place in the Moon Games, where the queen had chosen the consort of her daughter. Prince Kariya Masaki, adopted son of King Hiroto.

Before they could do anything against the queen's decision, the proposal was made official with a date for their marriage. The candidate was not the part of the royal family of the Aliean Empire, thus they thought Prince Masaki could never be a rightful heir to the throne of Raimon.

They thought, they had prepared for every occasion regarding the heritage problems, but no one thought things would get so serious in a short amount of time.

҉

The castle was covered in darkness, not even the slightest moonlight could make its way through the cloudy sky.

Everything started with the army of Teikoku marching through the streets, demanding answers for the queen's decision. The coup d'état was successful. Soon, the whole city was in panic. There were no flames eating away the houses, no cannons firing at the castle walls. Only war cries mixed up with wailing coming from the streets, and the empty echoes of swords clashing together. The fight

The knights of the queen desperately tried to hold back the attackers to protect the royal family and the castle, but in the meantime they got separated and scattered through the entire castle, fighting alone or with their comrades. Among them, was the captain of knights, prince Tenma himself, accompanied by his protector, Tsurugi Kyousuke.

"I told you to get out of here!" Tsurugi showed Tenma out of the way, when he saw the hit aiming at prince's shoulder.

"And I told you, I refuse." Tenma countered the next attack, pushing away the assassin, but he had to step backwards from the force hitting his sword. Tsurugi tried to manoeuvre themselves into a somewhat safer spot by guiding their attackers like they were dancing, slowly stepping farther away from them.

"Which part of the 'evacuate the royalty' did you not understand?! You're a part of the royal family, Tenma!"

"And so are the queen's knights! Especially you! If I leave you here I won't just fail as a captain, but as your… fiancé." Tenma looked unsure for a moment. Sure, Kyousuke asked him a few weeks ago about a possible wedding, but he never gave him a straight answer to his question. The question itself was a question, so he decided to wait, but right now as they were fighting for their lives. He just couldn't let Kyousuke to sacrifice himself, when they could escape with everyone else.

Kyousuke stood still for a few moments, while keeping an eye on the assassins. Six against two was far from fair, but then again, they started fighting against ten.

"Does this mean that you say yes?" he asked without ever looking at Tenma.

"What else would it mean?!" Tenma looked at him with pure panic in his eyes.

"Watch my back then." sighed Kyousuke, raising his sword confidently. "We're getting out of here."

It has been decided, he can't protect Tenma without being by his side. Giving his life for him was not an option, yet he was still willing to sacrifice anything to protect his prince. Even a castle, if that's was the only way to get Tenma into safety.

**A/N: Gosh. I think, I played too many fantasy RPGs lately. *throws away controller and closes ds* Originally this „idea" was for a longer oneshot, but I got stuck at the world-building phase. Now, the Kingdom of Raimon is actually a Queendom, thus most power is at the hand of the queen. Princes of the queendom either marry into a family with no heir or become the Captain of the Queen's Knights. The royal family consist of: Aki (queen), Arthur (king; deceased), Aoi and Tenma(siblings).**


End file.
